


[ART] Spaceman Brock Rumlow

by BdrixHaettC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, IN SPACE, brock rumlow in a spacesuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character drawing of Brock Rumlow in a spacesuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Spaceman Brock Rumlow

**Author's Note:**

> I started a new verse a couple days ago after watching a few youtube videos about speed painting concept ideas. 
> 
> It led me to sketch out a few ideas for full illustrations (with multiple characters and full background) about Brock Rumlow and his STRIKE team in Space. 
> 
> The head canon is that they are a highly specialised security task force that are either, a) sent out to a base on a remote moon to investigate why it has suddenly gone “quiet”, or b) they are responding to a distress signal the United Star Federation has picked up but end up crashing on an unknown planet and needing rescue themselves.
> 
> While I was sketching out the thumbnails I started thinking about the suits and went looking for stock on DeviantArt. Needless to say I got distracted and started a character illustration using one of them as a reference that I had downloaded. Googling some “spacesuits” netted me a bunch of nasa pictures, and thus this came about :) 
> 
> Not very Sci-Fi but I needed to get an idea on how they are put together before I go with the standard futuristic spacesuit/combat suit. So, you can look forward to a more badass Spaceman!Brock Rumlow as soon as I decide what his actual combat suit should look like, and then I just need to draw him. 
> 
> Ref used, found here: http://fav.me/d9wt8hu (I traced the gun and thigh holster ‘cuz I’ve got zero clue on how to draw them.)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my art tumblr: bdrixhaettcart.tumblr.com  
> Larger version can be seen on DeviantArt: http://fav.me/daen2t2


End file.
